Ariel
Ariel jest królową Athel Loren i przewodzi temu królestwu razem z Orionem. Zasłynęła jako jedna z najpotężniejszych czarodziejek na całym świecie. Powszechnie wiadomo, że jest pół-boginią i wcieleniem Ishy, elfiej bogini natury. Zyskała swoje boskie moce za sprawą tajemniczej magii Dębu Wieków. Miało to miejsce w tym samym czasie, w którym Orion stał się wcieleniem Kurnousa. Magiczna siła natury przepływa przez Ariel, jakby była ona samą Ishą. right Królowa Czarodziejka posiada ogromną moc, która pozwala kierować jej siłami natury za pomocą samej woli. Gdy rozkaże drzewom rosnąć, te postąpią zgodnie z jej poleceniem. To Ariel tka ochronne zaklęcia wokół Athel Loren, wprowadzając intruzów w błąd lub zwabiając ich w pułapki. Kiedy wrogowie przekraczają granice jej lasu, Ariel zmienia postać, przyjmując swój aspekt bojowy. Staje się prawie dwukrotnie większa od zwykłej elfki, a z pleców wyrastają jej skrzydła, które równie dobrze mógłby należeć do gigantycznej ćmy. Są one niemal przeźroczyste i mienią się niezwykłymi kolorami. Pojawiają się na nich dziwne symbole zwane Oczami Ishy. Skrzydła zdobią również tradycyjne Spirale Ishy. Czasami, gdy Ariel jest w wyjątkowo złym nastroju, ukazują się tam inne, przerażające znaki. Z głowy Ariel wyrastają czułki, choć twarz wciąż należy do pięknej elfki o przeszywającym spojrzeniu. Górna część jej ciała pozostaje odziana w szaty o barwie połyskującej zieleni, podczas gdy dolna wydaje się zanikać, jakby należała do eterycznej zjawy. Królowa Czarodziejka świeci wewnętrznym blaskiem, który przypomina nieco światło księżyca. Otaczają ją pasma czystej magii, które przybierają postać migoczącego pyłu. W tej formie Ariel może latać nad polem bitwy, raniąc przeciwników swoją magią. Sam dźwięk jej ogromnych skrzydeł wypełnia serca wrogów strachem i trwogą. Historia Królowa Ariel nie była nieśmiertelna od samego początku swojego istnienia. Elfka, która pewnego dnia stała się wcieleniem Ishy, była pierwotnie obywatelką Ulthuanu, narodzoną w trakcie tak zwanego Wieku Odkryć. Początkowo mieszkała na ziemiach, które obecnie stanowią królestwo Bretonii. Początki W samym sercu Athel Loren, Ariel, jedna z najpotężniejszych elfich czarodziejek, porozmawiała ze Starszymi, poznając podstawy trudnej sztuki kształtowania drzew. To właśnie wtedy lud elfów, z pełnym oddaniem szanujący cuda natury, uznał Athel Loren za swój dom. Co więcej, elfy traktowały las z szacunkiem i czcią, na którą zasługiwał i której oczekiwał, gdyż ujrzały w jego stale zmieniających się porach roku tchnienie swoich własnych bogów. Elfy przysięgły, że nigdy nie opuszczą lasu, a zamiast tego oddadzą mu się w pełni. Kiedy nadchodziła zima, a oni zaczynali potrzebować drewna na opał, zbierali tylko opadłe gałęzie. Wiosną natomiast zajmowali się sadzeniem drzew, które kształtowali następnie w pełne wdzięku pałace i piękne schronienia umieszczone pośród liści. Gdy elfy zabijały mieszkańców lasu w celu zdobycia pożywienia i futra na ubrania, wykorzystywały wszystko, co tylko znalazły, starając się nie marnować niczego. Ponadto, zawsze dziękowały Athel Loren za zwierzynę, składając ofiarę ze swojej własnej krwi. Wielka Rada Niedługo potem krasnoludy jeszcze raz najechały na Athel Loren. Tym razem przybyły w liczbie kilkudziesięciu tysięcy żołnierzy, dołączając po drodze wojowników z dziesiątek różnych twierdz. Kiedy dowiedzieli się o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu, książęta i księżne Leśnych Elfów zgromadzili się na naradę u podnóża Dębu Wieków. Nawet drzewa wokół polany zaczęły pochylać się w ich stronę, jakby chcąc usłyszeć, co zostanie powiedziane. Wyznawcy Podstępnego Boga wykonali swoje rytualne tańce, a wieszcze oraz prorokinie odczytywali swój przyszły los w gwiazdach i kształtach płomieni. Na pełnej ognisk polanie, piękna Ariel poznała księcia Oriona. On był najsilniejszym i najprzystojniejszym spośród wojowników, a ona najmądrzejszą i najdelikatniejszą spośród czarodziejek. Podczas gdy rada debatowała, jak poradzić sobie z zagrożeniem ze strony krasnoludów, Ariel i Orion zagłębili się we własnych rozmowach, pozornie nieistotnych dla wielkich spraw, o których była mowa wokół. W końcu wymknęli się niezauważeni i nieszukani przez nikogo. right Nastrój zgromadzonych był ponury, gdyż dla wszystkich pozostawało oczywistym, że pokonanie krasnoludów w otwartej bitwie nie jest możliwe. Co gorsza, wieszcze ustalili, że krasnoludy stanowią mniejsze z dwóch nadchodzących niebezpieczeństw. Już za kilka dni ogromna horda zielonoskórych miała ruszyć do ataku. W tym momencie największej rozpaczy Adanhu wreszcie objawił się Leśnym Elfom. Przyrzekł, że duchy lasu będą walczyć po ich stronie, jeśli tylko walki rozpoczną się przed nadejściem zimy. Uradowane słowami Adanhu elfy zaczęły opracowywać swoje plany na nowo. Przy tym wszystkim nie zwróciły uwagi na przepowiednię, która mówiła, że ich zwycięstwo zostanie okupione wysoką ceną. Dopiero kilka godzin później, gdy obrady dobiegły już końca, zauważono nieobecność Oriona i Ariel. Kiedy nikomu nie udało się ich znaleźć, o dwójce kochanków niechętnie zapomniano. Następnego dnia wielki zastęp krasnoludów przyniósł wojnę do Athel Loren. Jak obiecał Adanhu, elfy nie musiały walczyć samotnie. Ogromne drzewce kroczyły wśród szeregów elfów, a oddziały wojowniczych driad ukrywały się wśród pobliskich zarośli. Potężny Durthu poprowadził natarcie, pokazując, na czym polega niezwyciężona siła natury. Pragnął on wywrzeć zemstę na tych, którzy go okaleczyli. Z takim przeciwnikiem krasnoludy nie miały większych szans. Chociaż walczyły z całym uporem, na jaki stać ich rasę, w końcu zostały pokonane i zmuszone do ucieczki. Tego dnia stosy poległych wojowników zaległy na zboczach Gór Krańca Świata. Zima Rozpaczy Było to niedługo po tym, jak wystrzelono ostatnie strzały, które wypędziły armię krasnoludów z granic Athel Loren. Lodowaty wiatr zaczął się przedzierać przez leśne gałęzie, a niespotykany dotąd chłód opanował cały region. Nadchodzące zimno tylko przyśpieszyło atak zielonoskórych. W krwawym akcie zniszczenia orkowie zbudowali wielkie stosy, aby ogrzać swoje zmarznięte ciała. Popioły z płonących drzew zakryły niebo, pod którym Leśne Elfy walczyły z najeźdźcą ze wszystkich sił, lecz ostatecznie okazało się, że orków było zbyt wielu. Na domiar złego leśne duchy zniknęły, zapadając w zimowy sen. Dzień po dniu Athel Loren wypełniało się dzikimi hordami zielonoskórych. Elfy przygotowały swój ostatni bastion pod Dębem Wieków. Robiły to z ciężkim sercem, gdyż nie wierzyły, że mają jakiekolwiek szanse na zwycięstwo. Nie było jednak innego wyboru. Pozostała im tylko walka. right Następnego dnia o świcie, Leśne Elfy dostrzegły, że las uległ zmianie. Śniegi ustępowały, odsłaniając krwistoczerwone kwiaty, które wyrosły na twardej ziemi. Zwierzęta budziły się ze swojego snu, a w powietrzu można było wyczuć niepokój. Gdy słońce wzeszło w pełni, dudniący odgłos rogu odbił się echem od drzew. Kiedy dźwięk ucichł, potężna sylwetka Kurnousa, boga łowów, ukazała się w głębi lasu. Sfora czarnych psów leżała u jego stóp, a każdy elf, który na niego spojrzał, poczuł w swoim sercu nagły przypływ nadziei. Róg zabrzmiał po raz drugi, a na zielonoskórych w końcu przyszedł zasłużony los. Kurnous spadł na hordę orków, mordując ich w niepowstrzymanym akcie szału. Nowo przebudzone driady także stanęły do walki, chcąc odpłacić za palenie lasu. Gdy bóstwo wbiło się głębiej w hordę zielonoskórych, elfy przystąpiły do szarży, a w ich oczach płonęła wściekłość. Po zachodzie słońca, już ani jeden ork nie pozostał w leśnym królestwie. Wyczerpane po wygranej bitwie elfy udały się ostatecznie pod Dąb Wieków, aby świętować zwycięstwo. Tam ukazały się im sylwetki Ariel i Oriona. Stali się oni wcieleniami bogów — Ishy, bogini matki, oraz Kurnousa, pana łowów. Stanęli przed Leśnymi Elfami, pozwalając im stąpać w blasku swojej boskiej chwały. Szybko zwołano kolejną Wielką Radę, podczas której książęta i księżne Athel Loren uklękli w uwielbieniu przed Orionem i Ariel, będącymi od teraz Królem i Królową Lasu. Pora Usychania (od -1094 do -625 roku KI) Początkowo Ariel nie rozumiała natury istoty, która pojawiała się w jej koszmarach. Wiedziała tylko, że stanowiła ona ogromne zagrożenie dla całego Athel Loren. Zdeterminowana, by poznać prawdę, Królowa Czarodziejka odbyła długą rozmowę ze Starszymi. Wysłała także swoich najlepszych zwiadowców, aby zbadali odległe krainy. Dzień po dniu Ariel coraz bardziej rozumiała naturę istoty, której tak szukała. Żaden elf nie widział jeszcze jej twarzy ani nie przeżył, by móc o niej opowiedzieć, ale ślady, które po sobie pozostawiała, doskonale świadczyły o jej złowrogich intencjach. Tam, gdzie stawiała swoje kroki, świat poddawał się chorobliwym przemianom — drzewa wykręcały się w straszne i nienaturalne kształty, poczerniałe trawy krwawiły pod delikatnym naciskiem, a ciała zaczynały wyglądać niczym glina kształtowana ręką szalonego rzeźbiarza. Tam, gdzie pojawiała się jej niezdrowa obecność, rozsądek znikał, ustępując miejsca szaleństwu, a szlachetność popadała w zapomnienie, pozostawiając jedynie bezmyślne okrucieństwo. Widząc to wszystko, Ariel wybrała dla swojego nowego wroga imię. Brzmiało ono Cyanathair. Słowo to w języku elfów oznacza Plugawiciela, uosobienie Chaosu i zniszczenia. Dla swoich mrocznych sprzymierzeńców był on jednak znany pod innym imieniem, które brzmiało Morghur, Pan Czaszek. Istnienie tej istoty było dla Ariel wielką obrazą, gdyż Morghur stanowił zaprzeczenie samego Splotu, czego Królowa Czarodziejka nie mogła zaakceptować. Chcąc przygotować się do nadchodzącego starcia, zdesperowana Ariel podjęła się ogromnego ryzyka. Przyjmując swoją duchową formę, wyruszyła, by badać krainy, w których Cyanathair zaznaczył swoją plugawą obecność. Po długich miesiącach tropienia w miejscach, gdzie żaden elf nie mógł czuć się bezpieczny, Ariel odkryła, że pełna gniewu i szaleństwa bestia otacza się istotami równie szkaradnymi jak ona sama. Widząc jej nędzę, Królowa Czarodziejka ledwie powstrzymała się od śmiechu. Spodziewała się ujrzeć jakiegoś zawładniętego przez zbytnią ambicję czarodzieja lub mściwego czarnoksiężnika z dawnych lat, a to, co na nią czekało, było zaledwie prymitywną bestią, zbyt głupią, by zrozumieć swoją własną naturę. Bez zastanowienia Ariel zesłała na Plugawiciela i jego paskudne stado oczyszczający ogień. Po wykonaniu zadania, Królowa Czarodziejka wreszcie powróciła do domu. W swoje arogancji uznała, że zagrożenie ze strony Morghura zniknęło. Z czasem nabrała przekonania, że natura sama wyleczy świat ze skazy Plugawiciela, a Splot ponownie się odnowi. Ariel nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że pokonanie Morghura wcale nie będzie takie proste. Kiedy tylko Królowa Czarodziejka opuściła leże bestii, rany Plugawiciela natychmiastowo zaczęły się zasklepiać. Co gorsza, tym razem to Morghur zdecydował się wyruszyć na polowanie, idąc za śladami Królowej Lasu. Bestia niewiele rozumiała z tego, co się właśnie stało, bowiem jej szalony umysł stanowił mroczną otchłań, której obce były myśli i słowa. Jednak mimo swojego szaleństwa, Morghur bez problemu był w stanie rozpoznać Ariel. Po zobaczeniu potęgi, jaką władała, zapragnął więcej. Powoli, lecz nieustannie, jego ścieżka zaczęła prowadzić na południe, w stronę Athel Loren. Przybycie ludzkości Mniej więcej w tamtym czasie barbarzyńskie plemiona ludzi zaczęły wędrować na zachód, zasiedlając okolice Gór Szarych. Elfy już dawno temu porzuciły wszystkie swoje osiedla położne poza Athel Loren, więc pozostały tam już tylko ich opuszczone fortece oraz osady. Wiele z tych smukłych budowli zostało później zniszczonych i spalonych przez zielonoskórych, gdy ci najechali tamte ziemie po odejściu elfów. Przesądni i krótkowzroczni barbarzyńcy unikali elfich budowli jak ognia, uważając je za nawiedzone miejsca, w których czeka ich tylko śmierć. Poza tym, ludzie byli także nazbyt zajęci nieustanną wojną z orkami i goblinami. Leśne Elfy z rozbawieniem obserwowały bitwy pomiędzy ich prymitywnymi plemionami, mając nadzieję, że oba ludy wybiją się wzajemnie. Dopiero gdy walki przeniosły się w okolice Athel Loren, wojownicy elfów podjęli się konkretnych działań. Wypędzili oni obie strony konfliktu za pomocą włóczni i łuków, a następnie z powrotem zagłębili się w mrokach swojego lasu. W ten sposób powstała tradycja Dzikiego Gonu. Każdego lata, kiedy bitwy między ludźmi a zielonoskórymi stawały się najbardziej krwawe, Orion prowadził swoich spragnionych wrażeń wojowników poprzez Dzikie Wrzosowisko i barbarzyńskie krainy położone za nim. Elfy polowały tam na dwunożne istoty jak na każdą inną zwierzynę. Wkrótce potęga przerażającego Dzikiego Gonu przeszła do ludzkich legend. Barbarzyńcy nauczyli się, że zbliżanie się do lasu zawsze przynosi jedynie szybką i bezlitosną śmierć. Z czasem elfy zaczęły czerpać radość z pozbawiania ludzi i orków życia. Czasami nawet manipulowały obiema stronami, zachęcając je do jeszcze częstszych starć. Warto przy tym zaznaczyć, że sprowokowanie plemion zielonoskórych do walki nie stanowiło większego problemu. Elfy tłumaczyły sobie, że robiły to, by kontrolować liczebność swoich przeciwników, tak jak robiły to w przypadku niektórych zbyt niebezpiecznych gatunków zwierząt. Im dłużej utrzymywała się tradycja polowań na ludzi, tym mniej osób wierzyło w te tłumaczenia. Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia, a Leśne Elfy dalej prowadziły swoje wojny w krainach położonych na północ od łańcucha górskiego znanego jako Krypty. right Zemsta Morghura right Podczas gdy Leśne Elfy skutecznie odpierały wszelkie zagrożenia z zewnątrz, niebezpieczeństwo znajdujące się tuż obok nich nieustannie wzrastało w siłę. Las stał się schronieniem dla zwierzoludzi, choć niewielu elfów pamiętało o tych potężnych wojownikach, którzy wędrowali stadami, grabiąc i plądrując. Każdego roku elfy polowały na te stworzenia bez litości, lecz mimo ich starań liczba zwierzoludzi ciągle rosła. Niektórzy książęta i księżne Leśnych Elfów wierzyli, że stwory te instynktownie wyczuwały prastare ścieżki Athel Loren i używały ich, by uniknąć całkowitej zagłady swojego ludu. Twierdzili także, że biorąc pod uwagę nietypowy sposób upływu czasu w ich królestwie, Leśne Elfy mogły walczyć wciąż z tymi samymi zwierzoludźmi uwięzionymi w wiecznym cyklu klęski. Takie opowieści mile zaspokajały dumę i arogancję elfów. To między innymi z ich powodu, tak niewielu z mieszkańców Athel Loren zauważyło, że liczba wojowników zwierzoludzi znacznie wzrosła. Z początku wzrost liczebności był niewielki i prawie niemożliwy do zauważenia. Zanim elfy zdały sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, było już za późno — Morghur przybył. Minęły już ponad dwa stulecia, odkąd Morghur rozpoczął swoje polowanie na Ariel. Wszystkie te lata wykorzystał on do zgromadzenia potężnej armii. Tysiące zwierzoludzi i innych potwornie zniekształconych istot odpowiedziało na wezwanie Pana Czaszek, chcąc u jego boku podbić Athel Loren. Przez wiele miesięcy w lesie trwała zaciekła wojna. Starcia szybko by się zakończyły, gdyby elfy i duchy lasu walczyły razem przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Niestety, zwierzęca natura Morghura przemówiła do Athel Loren, a część jego mieszkańców dołączyła do złowrogiej hordy. W ciągu jednego długiego i strasznego roku porządek natury w Athel Loren został zakłócony. Żadna z elfich broni nie była w stanie poważnie zranić Morghura, a sam stwór błyskawicznie leczył się z każdego otrzymanego ciosu. Najbardziej niebezpiecznym skutkiem inwazji Pana Czaszek było jednak skażenie przez niego niezliczonych duchów lasu. Gdy tylko Leśne Elfy stanęły na krawędzi zwycięstwa, zostało im ono wyrwane z rąk, bowiem szaleństwo na stałe zawładnęło leśnymi duchami, które jeszcze chwilę temu walczyły po ich stronie. Szaleństwo to nie dotknęło wszystkich, ale mimo to pozostawało niezwykle groźne. Najbardziej podatne na nie były driady, najbardziej złośliwe i kapryśne ze wszystkich mieszkańców Athel Loren. Straszliwy konflikt, który spustoszył pradawny las, skończył się dopiero w czasie Bitwy Udręki. Coeddil, jeden z najstarszych drzewców, rozproszył moc Plugawiciela i samodzielnie uwięził bestię. Gdy Morghur uwolnił się ze swojego więzienia, Ariel stanęła z nim do walki. Królowa Czarodziejka uznała, że tym razem stwór musi zostać ostatecznie zniszczony, więc użyła nie tylko całej swojej mocy, ale także zaczerpnęła siły samego Athel Loren. Nawet Morghur nie był w stanie przeżyć takiego ataku. Ariel przełamała obronę potwora i zniszczyła jego zmutowane ciało. Bitwa została wygrana, ale las do dzisiaj nosi na sobie piętno Morghura. Żadna żywa istota, na którą spłynęła krew Plugawiciela, nigdy nie odzyskała pełni swoich sił. Sękaty dąb, którego uschnięte gałęzie wyglądają niczym pazury, wciąż znaczy miejsce, w którym skażona krew Morghura została rozlana. Miejsce śmierci Plugawiciela zostało nazwane Polaną Rozpaczy, gdyż nie ma tam życia, a jedynie jego poskręcana i przegniła parodia. Niestety, Ariel szybko przekonała się, że Morghur jest równie nieśmiertelny jak ona — po śmierci stwora odrodził się on w zupełnie innym miejscu. W ten oto sposób Bitwa Udręki rozpoczęła nieustanny konflikt między Leśnymi Elfami a zwierzoludźmi. Konflikt ten przetrwał przez wiele stuleci i ani na chwilę nie osłabł. Wielka Zdrada Ponad pięćset lat po Bitwie Udręki, Athel Loren ponownie doznało wewnętrznego konfliktu. Potężny drzewiec, Coeddil, który prawdopodobnie padł ofiarą resztek szaleństwa zapoczątkowanego przez Morghura, nie był już w stanie dłużej ukrywać swojej głębokiej nienawiści do elfów. Kierowany gniewem spróbował zakłócić rytuał odrodzenia Oriona. Tej zimy Coeddil i jego zastęp driad zdecydowali się nie zapadać w sen, a zamiast tego poczekać, aż Ariel sama uda się na spoczynek do Dębu Wieków. Mijając uśpiony las i nieświadome jego zamiarów elfy, Coeddil przekradł się na Królewską Polanę i zabił każdego, kogo tam spotkał. Drzewiec wiedział, że jeśli żaden z Dzikich Jeźdźców nie przetrwa do końca rytuału odrodzenia, Orion powróci poważnie osłabiony — jeżeli w ogóle powróci. Gdy tylko pierwsze krople elfiej krwi opadły na ziemię, Ariel nagle przebudziła się ze swojego snu. Z wielką wściekłością popędziła tam, gdzie Dzicy Jeźdźcy walczyli o życie. Stając naprzeciw potęgi Ariel, Coeddil i jego słudzy nie mogli długo wytrzymać. Przywoławszy całą swoją moc, Królowa Czarodziejka pokonała wszystkie driady i rzuciła prastarego drzewca na kolana. Chociaż Ariel pragnęła zabić duchy lasu za wyrządzone przez nie krzywdy i przelaną krew, wiedziała, że gdyby to zrobiła, część jej własnej duszy uległaby zniszczeniu. Stałoby się tak, ponieważ dusza Coeddila była powiązana z duszą samego Athel Loren. Jego śmierć osłabiłaby duszę lasu, co skrzywdziłoby także powiązaną z lasem Ariel. Nie mając innego wyboru, Królowa Czarodziejka uwięziła Coeddila i wierne mu driady w Dzikim Lesie — mrocznym miejscu, leżącym w południowo-zachodniej części Athel Loren, gdzie żaden elf nie śmiał postawić stopy. Dziki Las został otoczony barierą magicznych obelisków, a Coeddila pozostawiono samego sobie, by mógł żałować swojej zdrady. Od tamtego dnia żaden elf nie wkroczył do więzienia Coeddila. Samotność stała się jedyną towarzyszką drzewca. Kiedy on w ciszy kontemplował swój los, jego służebnice oszalały z żalu i zaczęły nawiedzać polany Dzikiego Lasu, kierując się okrutnymi żądzami w swoich sercach. Pora Objawienia (od -624 do 1116 roku KI) Athel Loren w końcu wkroczyło w swój złoty wiek. Pod światłym panowaniem Ariel, las i elfy stały się sobie o wiele bliższe, a rany z poprzednich lat zostały zaleczone. Przez wieki, w czasie których zewnętrzny świat pędził naprzód, Leśne Elfy rzadko przekraczały granice wyznaczające ich dom. Jedynie Dziki Gon opuszczał gęstwiny lasu, by przypominać pobliskim krainom, że Athel Loren wciąż stanowi liczącą się siłę. Oczywiście znaleźli się tacy, którzy uznali opowieści o leśnym królestwie za zwykłe przesądy tchórzliwych chłopów. Tacy ludzie zawsze się pojawiali, niezależnie od panującego roku czy części świata. Większość z nich była dumnymi poszukiwaczami skarbów i przygód, których sny oraz ciała padły ofiarą krwiożerczych driad. Co kilka lat, orczy wodzowie lub krasnoludzcy władcy zbierali wystarczającą liczbę popleczników, by przeprowadzić atak na Athel Loren. Zawsze, gdy miało to miejsce, drzewa mogły wreszcie zaspokoić swój głód sporą ilością krwi. Leśne Elfy pamiętają Porę Objawienia jako czas pokoju, choć stwierdzenie to jest sporym uogólnieniem. Athel Loren cierpiało wtedy z powodu kilku konfliktów z mieszkańcami innych krain, ale toczone z nimi bitwy zawsze kończyły się zwycięstwami tak wspaniałymi, że stracone życia uznawano za warte swojej ceny. Karmiony bogactwami innych ludów las stawał się coraz bardziej majestatyczny, a jego mieszkańcy rośli w siłę jak nigdy dotąd. Lata dobrobytu nie mogły jednak trwać długo. W końcu Morghur ponownie się odrodził i zebrał pod sobą ogromną hordę zwierzoludzi. Tym razem jednak nie zstąpił na Athel Loren, lecz szerzył zniszczenie wśród ludzkich plemion na zachodzie. Według zwiadowców, którzy stale śledzili Morghura, jego cel był jasny. Jeśli ścieżka jego podbojów nie uległaby zmianie, stwór dotarłby do góry, która Leśnym Elfom znana jest jako Srebrne Iglica — imponujący szczyt, w którym swój początek bierze wiele rzek zachodnich krain. Ariel wiedziała, że jest to miejsce starożytnej magii i nie zamierzała pozwolić Morghurowi, by skaził jego życiodajne wody. Choć korzenie Athel Loren nie miały już dawnej potęgi, wciąż sięgały głęboko i czerpały energię z wielu rzek wypływających ze Srebrnej Iglicy. Królowa Czarodziejka nie odważyła się jednak stanąć z Morghurem do pojedynku, gdyż podczas ich poprzedniego starcia dotyk bestii znacznie ją osłabił. Orion nie podzielał jej obaw. W głębi serca marzył, by móc zabić stwora, który skrzywdził jego ukochaną małżonkę. Przybycie Dzikiego Gonu Elfy, które podróżowały u boku Oriona, niosły ze sobą wielki gniew i zmieniały mijane po drodze ludzkie osady w płonące ruiny. Jednakże ich celem nie było tym razem zabijanie ludzi, więc ataki stały się mniej brutalne. Kiedy Dziki Gon dotarł wreszcie do Srebrnej Iglicy, jego gniew został skierowany w konkretną stronę. Za pomocą włóczni i strzał, Leśne Elfy wypędziły zwierzoludzi ze świętej góry, kierując je prosto w kierunku gotowych do walki driad. Sam Orion gołymi rękami wyrwał Morghurowi kończyny, a następnie oczyścił jego plugawe szczątki w pyle z Gwiezdnego Lasu. Leśne Elfy nie zastały na Srebrnej Iglicy żadnej innej istoty, lecz mimo to Orion wyczuł tam czyjąś obecność. Z jakiegoś powodu pomyślał o swojej królewskiej małżonce, kiedy niezrozumiałe szepty rozległy się echem w jego umyśle. Gdy Orion opowiedział o wszystkim w Athel Loren, nikt nie był bardziej zainteresowany sprawą niż Ariel. Królowa Czarodziejka od dawna uważała, że Morghur nie jest świadomy własnych czynów i kieruje się on wolą Bogów Chaosu. Sądziła, że to oni popchnęli Plugawiciela do walki z nią i Orionem, gdyż chcieli pochłonąć posiadaną przez nich boską esencję Ishy i Kurnousa. Dla Niszczycielskich Potęg dusze elfich bogów musiały być upragnioną zdobyczą. W ten sposób wojny bogów przeniosły się do krainy śmiertelników. Ariel rzadko zastanawiała się, czy mogą istnieć inni, tacy jak ona lub Orion. Z pewnością nikogo takiego nie spotkała. Gdyby jednak istnieli, staliby się kolejnym celem dla Morghura. Wiele lat później, teoria ta okazała się prawdziwa. Morghur ponownie odrodził się w krainach położonych na zachód od Athel Loren i natychmiast wyruszył w kierunku Srebrnej Iglicy. Elfy zebrały swoje siły i wyruszyły, by powstrzymać jego mroczne plany. Tym razem miały po swojej stronie nowych sojuszników w walce z Plugawicielem. Od czasów poprzedniego starcia z Morghurem, plemiona ludzi zjednoczyły się pod sztandarem potężnego wojownika. Srebrna Iglica stała się dla ludzi miejscem świętym, więc zdecydowali się oni stanąć w jego obronie. Gdyby Orion kierował wtedy armią Leśnych Elfów, ludzie szybko zostaliby zgładzeni, gdyż Król Lasu nie miał do nich cierpliwości. W tamtym momencie jednak śniegi zalegały nad Athel Loren, a Orion stanowił jedynie odległe wspomnienie. Z tego powodu elfy o wiele spokojniejsze od niego przejęły dowództwo i zawarły przymierze. Ludzie i elfy razem mieli oczyść ziemię ze skazy Morghura. Fałszywa tarcza Kiedy Morghur został pokonany, Leśne Elfy zanurzyły się we mgle i zniknęły, pomimo starań ludzi, by nawiązać bliższy kontakt. Elfy nie zastanawiały się dłużej nad zerwaniem sojuszu — takie rzeczy zdarzały się już wcześniej i z pewnością miały zdarzyć się jeszcze w przyszłości. W przeciwieństwie do nich, ludzie tak szybko nie zapomnieli i zaczęli opowiadać między sobą historie o mieszkańcach lasu, którzy przybyli im z pomocą. Wiele lat później, syn dawnego władcy przemierzył niebezpieczne Athel Loren, chcąc nawiązać trwały sojusz pomiędzy Leśnymi Elfami a królestwem założonym przez jego ojca. Orion, jak zawsze porywczy, nie zamierzał przystać na tę prośbę, ale Ariel miała w tej sprawie zupełnie inne zdanie. Królowa Czarodziejka wiedziała, że jeśli duch żyjący na Srebrnej Iglicy przetrwa, to dalej będzie odciągał Plugawiciela od napadania na Athel Loren. A czy istnieje lepszy sposób, aby zapewnić duchowi przetrwanie, niż sprawić, by jego ludzcy obrońcy dalej się rozwijali? Właśnie w taki sposób rozpoczęła się burzliwa przyjaźń między prastarym Athel Loren a dopiero powstającym królestwem Bretonii. Orion był niezadowolony z takiego stanu rzeczy i głośno o tym mówił. Stwierdził, że nie chce powstrzymywać furii Dzikiego Gonu z powodu zwykłego kaprysu królowej. Ariel uśmiechnęła się na jego słowa i nakazała mu, by prowadził Dziki Gon, gdy tylko będzie miał ochotę. Nawet gdyby zdecydował się napaść na ziemie pod panowaniem Bretończyków, ona nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Królowa Czarodziejka zgodziła się na sojusz, ale chciała, by ludzie wciąż obawiali się Leśnych Elfów. Wkrótce duch ze Srebrnej Iglicy odwiedził każdy zakątek Bretonii, a ludzie zaczęli czcić go jako swojego wybawcę. Mimo to Ariel wierzyła, że ma z nim więcej wspólnego niż oni. Bretończycy nazwali ducha Panią Jeziora, lecz Królowa Czarodziejka używała wobec niego imienia Corrigyn, Córka Mgieł. Przyjaźń nigdy nie zapanowała pomiędzy nimi, ale nie zdarzyły się także akty otwartej wrogości. Królowa Czarodziejka i Pani Jeziora traktowały siebie z wzajemną ostrożnością. Z całym królestwem, które było gotowe służyć jako tarcza przed Morghurem, zdawało się, że Athel Loren czeka świetlana przyszłość. Niestety, Leśne Elfy zbyt późno zdały sobie sprawę, że trudno jest zniknąć z oczu całego świata po raz drugi. Bretońscy bardowie wkrótce zaczęli przekazywać opowieści o „leśnym ludzie” mieszkańcom innych krain. Nie mogło to przynieść niczego dobrego, zwłaszcza gdy o Leśnych Elfach dowiedzieli się spragnieni podbojów władcy innych królestw. Athel Loren zostało zaatakowane przez wiele różnych armii, a każda była liczniejsza i potężniejsza od poprzedniej. Zguba Allisary Gdy wieści o Athel Loren zaczęły rozprzestrzeniać się po świecie, do samego lasu również dotarło wiele wiadomości ze świata zewnętrznego. Większość została zignorowana, gdyż elfy niezbyt interesowały się losem innych ludów. Jednakże doniesienia o trwającej wojnie między Ulthuanem a Naggaroth wywołały sporą falę emocji. Większość Leśnych Elfów była oburzona, że ten bezsensowny konflikt wciąż się nie zakończył. W niektórych informacja ta wywołała smutek. Najgorzej odebrała to Allisara, siostra królowej Ariel i dawna żona Malekhita z Naggaroth. Przybyła ona do Athel Loren na krótko przed buntem, jaki wywołał jej ukochany. Od tamtego czasu, żyła w samotności, szukając spokoju, który ukoiłby jej ból. Z czasem przyszło się jej dowiedzieć o wielu okrutnych czynach Malekhita. Poczuła się winna, gdyż nie zrobiła nic, by zawrócić go z tej drogi. Tak więc Allisara zaczęła błagać Ariel, aby ta pozwoliła jej na opuszczenie Athel Loren. Elfka chciała wrócić do swojego dawnego męża i opanować wściekłość, która zapanowała w jego duszy. Królowa nie miała ochoty spełniać tej prośby, ale widząc determinację siostry, w końcu ustąpiła. Ustalono, że Allisara wróci na zachód wraz z eskortą, która zadba o jej bezpieczeństwo. Malekhit starał się, by jej podróż do Naggaroth pozostała tajemnicą, ale jego matka, Morathi, bez wahania zlekceważyła te środki bezpieczeństwa. W rzeczywistości nie chciała, żeby Allisara wróciła, lecz nie miała odwagi zadziałać przeciw niej bezpośrednio. Zamiast tego, przebrała się i przekonała Valedora, zhańbionego księcia Ellyrionu, że eskorta Allisary jest tak naprawdę armią elfich korsarzy, która przysięgała pomóc Naggaroth. Oślepiony czarem Morathi i pragnieniem odzyskania dawnej chwały Valedor zebrał swoje wojska i zaatakował eskortę Leśnych Elfów przy wybrzeżu Bretonii. Tamtego dnia odbyła się wielka bitwa, choć nie została ona zapamiętana przez nikogo, z wyjątkiem Bretończyków, dla których wyglądała niczym starcie między dumnymi bogami. Mimo że Leśne Elfy walczyły dzielnie, nie miały szans wygrać tego starcia. Kiedy stało się to jasne, dowódca eskorty rozkazał Allisarze uciekać. Niestety, jedna ze strzał trafiła w jej orła, który zdołał przed śmiercią jedynie bezpiecznie odstawić ją na ziemię. Bezbronna elfka została sama naprzeciw Valedora. Gdy książę podniósł swoją broń do morderczego ciosu, Allisara dostrzegła w nim szaleństwo wywołane przez Morathi. Desperacko zaczęła szukać zaklęcia, które uwolniłoby go, ale nie tak łatwo jest przeciwstawić się woli wiedźmy. Allisara próbowała złamać urok nawet wtedy, gdy włócznia przebiła jej serce. Wraz ze swoim ostatnim oddechem wyszeptała ostatnią sylabę właściwego czaru. Szaleństwo nagle zniknęło z oczu Valedora, który natychmiast zapłakał nad swoimi czynami. Przejęty rozpaczą książę zrzucił się z urwiska do rwącej wody poniżej. Allisara nie mogła zobaczyć swojego zwycięstwa, bowiem dusza dawno już z niej uleciała. Po śmierci swojego dowódcy, Wysokie Elfy wycofały się. Niektórzy sądzili, że powstrzymali wielkie zło; inni zdawali sobie sprawę, że to zło zostało wyrządzone ich rękami. Obie grupy niewiele o tym ze sobą rozmawiały. Bitwę przeżyła tylko garstka Leśnych Elfów, która złożyła raport władczyni Athel Loren. Gdy Ariel dowiedziała się o śmierci siostry, na Królewskiej Polanie zapadła cisza, która pozostała niezmącona przez wiele wschodów i zachodów słońca. Tego roku, zima przyszła wcześniej do Athel Loren. Gdy mróz zapanował nad światem, żal Ariel zmienił się w gorycz, a gorycz przemieniła się w gniew. Rozpoczęła się Pora Kary. Pora Kary (od 1117 do 1702 roku KI) Ariel była bardzo zdeterminowana, by odkryć tożsamość osób odpowiedzialnych za śmierć jej siostry. W tym celu wykorzystała całą dostępną moc wieszczy z Athel Loren. Wiedziała, że napastnikami byli wojownicy z Ulthuanu, ale brakowało jej imienia osoby, która obmyśliła cały atak. Niestety, Morathi przewidziała, że taka próba może zostać podjęta, więc ukryła wszystkie ślady swojej obecności za pomocą zaklęć. Ariel szybko zrozumiała, że nawet magia Splotu, z którego czerpała swoją moc, nie mogła przełamać tych czarów. W gniewnej desperacji sięgała po coraz potężniejsze zaklęcia, wykorzystując zakazaną wiedzę i poznając najmroczniejsze z istniejących tajemnic. Królowa Czarodziejka wykorzystała swoje nowe moce, by odnowić część Korzeni Świata mających swój początek w Athel Loren. Orion użył tych nowych ścieżek i rozpętał wielką wojnę w Ellyrionie, krainie będącej niegdyś domem księcia Valedora. Mieszkańcy Ellyrionu nie byli pewni, co powinni robić. Kurnous był w ich królestwie najważniejszym bogiem, więc nie byli chętni, by podnosić broń przeciwko osobie, która nosiła odłamek jego boskiej esencji. Wahanie zostało okupione ogromną ceną. Tego lata równiny Ellyrionu spłynęły krwią jego mieszkańców. Nawet Orion nie mógł znaleźć w tym wszystkim radości. To nie było polowanie, a zwykła rzeź. Z pewnością doprowadziłoby to do kłótni Oriona z Królową Czarodziejką, gdyby nie fakt, że Ariel zdołała w końcu przełamać zaklęcia Morathi, poznając jej nikczemne plany. Zemsta Królowej Czarodziejki Mając nowe informacje, Leśne Elfy skierowały swoją zemstę na północ, w stronę ponurych lasów Naggaroth. Nie miały jednak zamiaru podbijać tej niegościnnej krainy, gdyż tamtejsze lasy były wymarłe i pozbawione życia, a chłodne wiatry odstraszały nawet najpotężniejsze z driad. Wkrótce elfy obległy fortecę Morathi w Ghrondzie. Fortyfikacje Wieży Proroctwa zostały przygotowane tak, by chronić przed atakami ze strony mroźnej północy, a nie tymi pochodzącymi z okolicznych lasów. Wkrótce zewnętrzne mury miasta padły pod uderzeniami potężnych pięści drzewców. Zdesperowana Morathi wysłała posłańców, by poprosili jej syna, Wiedźmiego Króla, o przysłanie wsparcia. Niestety dla czarownicy, Malekhit już dawno dowiedział się o roli swojej matki w śmierci Allisary. Choć publicznie przebaczył Morathi jej zbrodnię, to nie mógł odpuścić okazji na pomszczenie zamordowanej żony. Z ponurym rozbawieniem zakazał, by jakakolwiek pomoc wyruszyła na północ. Ostatecznie, kosztem wielu tysięcy istnień, Leśne Elfy dostały się do wewnętrznej cytadeli Ghrondu. Osaczona i pokonana Morathi uciekła się do podstępu. Ukazując się przed Ariel i Orionem, padła na kolana w akcie pokuty. Orion chciał natychmiast zakończyć sprawę, licząc, że serce Morathi ukoi gniew jego małżonki. Zobaczywszy na własne oczy moc zaklęć rzucanych przez Ariel, zdradziecki język wiedźmy zaoferował, że podzieli się z nią najgłębszymi tajemnicami mrocznej magii w zamian za oszczędzenie życia. W końcu Ariel ustąpiła i przyjęła ofertę Morathi. Po tym wszystkim wiedziała, że bez czarnoksięskiej magii nigdy nie naprawiłaby od dawna zniszczonych Korzeni Świata i nie zniszczyłaby czarnych murów Ghrondu. Nawet mimo tego nie powinna zgadzać się na propozycję wiedźmy. Z pewnością nigdy by tego nie zrobiła, gdyby nie rzucone przez nią zakazane zaklęcia, które wlały do jej duszy pragnienie większej potęgi. Morathi uśmiechnęła się w duchu, kiedy Królowa Czarodziejka wyraziła zgodę. Nie zamierzała wyjawiać swoich największych sekretów, ale mogła podzielić się częścią wiedzy, skoro tego wymagało jej przetrwanie. Uznała to za uczciwą cenę za swoje życie. W ten sposób Morathi uniknęła śmierci i rozpoczęła proces odbudowy Ghrondu. Głębiej w mrok Po powrocie do Athel Loren, Ariel i Orion bardzo pokłócili się o umowę, która niedawno została zawarta. Legendy mówią, że ich spór szalał bez rozstrzygnięcia przez kilka dni. Wspomina się także, że w trakcie tamtych jesiennych miesięcy las nękało lodowate zimno. Następnej wiosny stała się rzecz nie do pomyślenia — Orion się nie odrodził. Dzicy Jeźdźcy przyprowadzili jednego spośród siebie pod Dąb Wieków, ale Ariel odesłała ich bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Królowa Czarodziejka stawała się coraz bardziej bezmyślna. Wielu z książąt i księżnych Athel Loren uznało, że Królowa Lasu całkowicie oszalała. Później okazało się, że złowroga natura Ariel przeniosła się także na duchy lasu. Bez Dzikiego Gonu Oriona, który zaspokoiłby ich gniew, zaczęły one polować na elfy, tak jak miało to miejsce tysiące lat temu. W ciągu dekady życie w Athel Loren zmieniło się z harmonijnego egzystowania w codzienną walkę o przetrwanie. right Duchy i elfy nie zauważyły tego, ani też się tym nie przejęły, gdyż ich postrzeganie rzeczywistości zmieniło się wraz z przemianą lasu. Tylko nieliczni dostrzegli, że równowaga uległa zachwianiu, a życie stało się istnym koszmarem. Durthu i Adanhu należeli do tych, którzy zachowali zdrowy rozsądek, ale nie mogli niczego zrobić, by powstrzymać narastające szaleństwo. Leśne Elfy popadały w coraz większy gniew, a wola Ariel kierowała je daleko, by pomściły krzywdy z poprzednich lat. Bretońscy władcy, którzy przesunęli granice swoich księstw zbyt blisko lasu, zostali brutalnie odepchnięci. Krasnoludy, które przedtem wysyłały swoich wojowników do Athel Loren, zauważyły, że ich karawany handlowe zostały złupione, a odległe wojska padły ofiarą elfów. Plemiona zielonoskórych zostały wybite lub wypędzone z powrotem do swoich gór. Ariel wykorzystała swoje zaklęcia do przeprowadzenia wielu z tych ataków. Przysięgła, że nie pozwoli, by Athel Loren po raz kolejny padło ofiarą chciwości albo okrucieństwa prymitywnych ludów. Nie zdawała sobie jednak sprawy, że im bardziej zagłębiała się w tajniki mrocznej magii, tym bardziej cierpiał Splot, a w konsekwencji samo Athel Loren oraz wszyscy jego mieszkańcy. Wkrótce Morghur odrodził się kolejny raz, tym razem w Lesie Cieni. Ariel postanowiła, że zniszczy skazę potwora raz na zawsze. Chciała pochłonąć jego moc, tak jak on chciał pochłonąć jej. Królowa Czarodziejka wysłała swoje armie na północ, by starły się w bitwie z dzikimi wojownikami Morghura. Tak jak ostatnio, Leśne Elfy dostrzegły, że Plugawiciel jest odporny na ich broń. Ariel przygotowała się jednak na takie okoliczności. W rzeczywistości wszystko szło zgodnie z jej planem. W samym środku bitwy, Królowa Czarodziejka użyła całej swojej mocy, by uwięzić Morghura i przenieść go Korzeniami Świata pod Dąb Wieków. Tam spętała plugawą istotę swoimi mrocznymi zaklęciami i rozpoczęła rytuał, który miał przekazać jej moc Morghura. Pewnie odniosłaby sukces w swoim złowrogim planie, gdyby nie przybycie Durthu. Drzewiec wyczuł zakłócenia w Splocie, gdy Plugawiciel został wysłany przez Korzenie Świata. Oburzył się, widząc, że ich świętość została tak sprofanowana. Pośpieszył więc do Dębu Wieków i zabił Morghura, nim rytuał został ukończony. Ariel krzyknęła i rzuciła się na Durthu, ale nie miała odwagi zrobić niczego więcej. Nawet będąc tak wściekłą, Królowa Czarodziejka pamiętała, że skrzywdzenie jednego ze Starszych nie może skończyć się dla niej dobrze. Pozwoliła Durthu odejść, twierdząc, że jej decyzja była podyktowana miłosierdziem, a nie słabością. Plugawiciel i rozlew krwi Mijały dekady, a Ariel wciąż nie chciała pozwolić, by Orion się odrodził. Leśne Elfy okrutnie odpowiadały na każdy atak skierowany przeciwko nim. Gdy krasnoludy wkroczyły na Sosnowe Urwisko, zostały wybite bez cienia litości. Kiedy mieszkańcy gór zdecydowali się na zemstę, odparto ich ataki, a następnie złupiono kilka twierdz w Górach Szarych, choć fortyfikacji samego Karak Norn nie udało się pokonać. Później, gdy zagubiona armia z Imperium trafiła na Zielone Polany, została zmasakrowana, a Ariel wysłała driady, aby zniszczyły miasto, z którego wyruszyła. Bretońskie księstwa, Quenelles i Parravon, ucierpiały najbardziej i prawie całkowicie opustoszały, gdyż chłopi i szlachcice uciekli na zachód, chcąc uniknąć okrucieństwa elfów. W końcu nawet Leśne Elfy musiały opaść z sił. Wielu zginęło, walcząc w innych krainach, ale większość umarła na skutek choroby, która pojawiła się, gdy Ariel zakłóciła równowagę Splotu. Wiele klanów poddało się zarazie, której mimo starań Królowej Czarodziejki nie dało się wyleczyć. Jednakże nawet tak wielka katastrofa nie mogła zawrócić Ariel z obranej ścieżki, gdyż Mroczna Magia skaziła jej duszę. Mniej więcej w tamtym czasie Król Feniks z Ulthuanu wysłał swoich ambasadorów do Athel Loren, chcąc naprawić błędy przeszłości. Ariel pogardliwie odrzuciła pojednawczą dłoń Wysokich Elfów i wygnała ambasadorów na zwodnicze ścieżki Athel Loren. Nie będąc w stanie poruszać się po drogach Athel Loren tak jak Leśne Elfy, grupa ambasadorów zabłądziła w lesie na długie dziesięciolecia. Kiedy w końcu udało się im uciec, wpadli w ręce mściwych Bretończyków, którzy chcieli zemścić się za ataki dokonane przez elfy. Wkrótce potem ciała ambasadorów zostały spalone na stosie. Starsi nie mogli już dłużej stać bezczynnie. Wiosna przyszła do Athel Loren, ale nie była ona oznaką odnowienia. Drzewce były w stanie poczuć, jak las więdnie i usycha wokół nich. Wiedziały, że będą mogły powstrzymać zagładę tylko, jeśli oczyszczą skazę w duszy Ariel. Dzięki pomocy młodej elfki o imieniu Naieth, która oparła się szaleństwu tamtych lat, zgromadzili największe siły, jakie mogli, i przybyli na Królewską Polanę. Tam Adanhu spróbował porozumieć się z Ariel. Chciał zawrócić ją z drogi, na którą wkroczyła. Królowa Czarodziejka nie zdołała mu jednak zaufać, gdyż sądziła, że armia, którą przywiódł do niej drzewiec, miała na celu zrzucenie jej z tronu. Wydając z siebie okropny okrzyk, Ariel wezwała do sobie oszalałe elfy i duchy lasu stojące po jej stronie. Następnie rozkazała im stanąć do walki. Choć bitwa wybuchła w samym sercu Athel Loren, nikt nie był w stanie później powiedzieć, kto zadał pierwszy cios. Sytuacja szybko odwróciła się na niekorzyść Adanhu i jego zwolenników, ponieważ byli oni znacznie mniej liczni. Z tego powodu Starszy podjął się desperackiego czynu. Sięgając do duszy Ariel poprzez jej połączenie ze Splotem, ściągnął z niej skazę Mrocznej Magii i przyjął ją na siebie. Niestety, ten odważny czyn był ostatnim w życiu Adanhu. Ciężar mocy, którą Ariel nosiła przez te wszystkie lata, okazał się zbyt duży dla Starszego, który natychmiast zginął. Nagle szaleństwo opuściło las. Elfy i duchy poczuły się, jakby właśnie wybudziły się ze strasznego koszmaru. Porzuciły gniew i pragnienie zemsty, które dotąd przysłaniało im wzrok. To samo zrobiła Ariel. Ostatni czyn Adanhu przyniósł jej świadomość wszystkich szkód, jakie wyrządziła. Dostrzegła ona wreszcie cykl natury, którego równowaga została zakłócona przez jej własną pychę. Płacząc, Królowa Czarodziejka uciekła i ukryła się w Dębie Wieków, gdzie chciała odbyć swoją pokutę i skupić się na naprawie popełnionych błędów. Pora Kary ostatecznie się zakończyła. Przyszłość miała teraz przynieść czas uzdrowienia. Pora Odkupienia (od 1702 roku KI do czasów obecnych) Ostatnim, co zrobiła Ariel przed swoim zniknięciem, było przywrócenie Oriona. Jego powrót nigdy nie przyniósł tyle żalu co wtedy. Choć między Orionem a jego małżonką padło wiele słów, prawie żadne z nich nie niosło ze sobą radości. Minęło wiele lat, nim Ariel ponownie pojawiła się wśród polan Athel Loren. Pod koniec każdego roku Dzicy Jeźdźcy przynosili prochy Oriona pod Dąb Wieków, a każdej wiosny Król Lasu odradzał się. Jednakże przez wiele długich lat rządził on samotnie. Ariel przez swój smutek i poczucie winy nie czuła się odpowiednią osobą do sprawowania władzy nad swoim ludem. Zamiast tego pogrążyła się w ciszy i samotności, nie zamierzając opuszczać Dębu Wieków. Leśne Elfy były zrozpaczone, że zostały porzucone przez tą, która była im jednocześnie matką i królową. Niestety, żadne modlitwy ani błagania nie były w stanie przywołać jej z powrotem. Tak więc srebrny tron Królowej Czarodziejki oraz Gwiezdny Las pozostały opuszczone przez wiele długich lat. Jednak pomimo braku Ariel, życie toczyło się dalej. Leśne Elfy dalej strzegły granic lasu przed intruzami, opiekowały się starożytnymi polanami i mordowały wędrujące plemiona zwierzoludzi. Naieth twierdziła, że mieszkańcy Athel Loren powoli odsuwają na bok swój samotniczy tryb życia. Nagłe odchodzenie od tradycji nie spodobało się wielu książętom i księżnom, ale tego procesu nie dało się zatrzymać. Leśne Elfy zrobiły wiele w ramach chęci wynagrodzenia krzywd wyrządzonych ludziom i krasnoludom z sąsiednich krain. Uznały, że wszystkie minione konflikty były spowodowane prymitywnym postrzeganiem rzeczywistości przez ich przeciwników, a nie wrodzonym okrucieństwem. Choć ich rozumowanie było przewrotne i nosiło w sobie ślady arogancji, elfy naprawdę chciały, by zapanował pokój. Ich chwalebne działania mogły tylko przyspieszyć odbudowę Splotu i przywrócenie Bretonii do punktu, w którym dalej mogła służyć jako tarcza Athel Loren. Przywrócenie Równowagi Przez następne dziesięciolecia wszystko zdawało się iść w dobrym kierunku. Elfy trzymały się przedtem podjętych decyzji, a wielu zaskoczonych bretońskich książąt i krasnoludzkich królów wygrało bitwy, które były skazane na porażkę, dzięki nagłemu pojawieniu się oddziałów niezrównanych łuczników Leśnych Elfów. Mieszkańcy Athel Loren wzięli udział w wielu cudzych bitwach. Najważniejsza z nich odbyła się, kiedy skaveny opuściły swoje Pod-Imperium i zaatakowały księstwa Brionne oraz Quenelles. Przez trzy dni i trzy noce zastępy wojowników z Athel Loren walczyły u boku bretońskich rycerzy, ostatecznie wypędzając plugawych szczuroludzi z powrotem do ich ponurych tunelów. Po wygranej wojnie, książę Arda, Strażnik Ygrysyllu i dowódca armii Leśnych Elfów, został mianowany przez księcia Merovecha z Mousillon honorowym Rycerzem Królestwa. Arda starał się uprzejmie zachowywać w towarzystwie ludzi, ale kiedy tylko książę Merovech odszedł, elf wyrzucił otrzymane ordery. Wątpliwe, by ktokolwiek rozumiał wtedy motywy, jakimi kierowały się Leśne Elfy, a one same odmawiały składania wszelkich wyjaśnień. Były pewne, że inni nie zrozumieliby znaczenia naprawy Splotu. Nawet jeśli udałoby się komuś pojąć tę skomplikowaną koncepcję, Leśne Elfy nie zamierzały zdradzać nikomu swojej winy w zaburzeniu równowagi. Z czasem Bretończycy ponownie zaczęli uważać mieszkańców Athel Loren za sojuszników. Jeśli zaś chodzi o krasnoludy, to z chęcią przyjęły one pomoc „długouchów”, ale nigdy nie wymazały ich przewin z Księgi Uraz. Leśne Elfy przyjęły ten fakt ze smutkiem, lecz Orion nie był w stanie go zaakceptować. Dobrze wiedział o cierpieniach Ariel i chciał zrobić wszytko, by ukoić jej ból. Skoro oznaczało to konieczność walki u boku krótkowzrocznych krasnoludów, Orion był gotowy zapłacić tę cenę. Nosił w sobie cząstkę boga, więc mógł robić rzeczy leżące daleko poza możliwościami śmiertelników. Jednakże z każdym rokiem wyprawy Oriona stawały się coraz dłuższe i bardziej krwawe. Głęboko w sercu Dębu Wieków, Ariel dostrzegała to i popadała w jeszcze większą rozpacz. Niezłomne działania Oriona nie przyniósłby Leśnym Elfom żadnego pożytku, jeśli miały oznaczać powtórzenie błędów z poprzednich stuleci. Królowa Czarodziejka zrozumiała wreszcie, że równowaga pomiędzy nią a jej małżonkiem stanowi kluczową sprawę dla przetrwania całego Athel Loren. Niestety, nie była ona jeszcze gotowa, by opuścić Dąb Wieków i zasiąść na swym tronie. Miało minąć jeszcze wiele tysiącleci, nim zdobędzie się na tyle odwagi. Zamiast tego wysłała na swoje miejsce wysłanników, dwóch heroldów, którzy nosili w sobie część jej mocy i przemawiali jej głosem. Byli oni obcy dla wszystkich, z wyjątkiem kilku osób, które twierdziły, że stały u ich boku podczas dawno minionych bitew. Sami heroldowie zaprzeczali takim twierdzeniom. Uzbrojenie *'Różdżka z Oczarowego Wiązu' — ta długa, sękata i poskręcana laska została wykonana z rzadkiego i przepełnionego magią Oczarowego Wiązu. Korzenie tego drzewa pobierają magię z ziemi i przechowują ją wewnątrz gałęzi. Każda różdżka wykonana z Oczarowego Wiązu zawiera w sobie niewiarygodne ilości energii Eteru. Jedynym sposobem, by użyć mocy tkwiącej w drewnie, jest wykonanie z niego różdżki i zapisanie inkantacji zaklęcia na jego powierzchni. Posiadacz tego przedmiotu może czerpać energię z samej laski, nie ryzykując przy tym poprzez manipulowanie Wiatrami Magii. Tylko pół-bogowie lub czarodzieje o niezrównanej potędze posiadają umiejętności, które pozwolą im jej używać. Ariel, będąca wcieleniem Ishy, jest w stanie czerpać magię z Oczarowego Wiązu. W czasie bitwy jej różdżka zawsze jest pełna mocy. W rzeczywistości można z niej korzystać przez tysiąc lat, a wciąż nie będzie w pełni wykorzystana. *'Żołędzie Dębu Wieków' — każdej jesieni Dąb Wieków rodzi nowe żołędzie, które Ariel zbiera ze względu na ich magiczne właściwości. Gdy żołądź zostanie zakopany w ziemi, natychmiast wyrastają z niego korzenie, które rosną w niesamowitym tempie, w ciągu kilku chwil zmieniając się w dojrzałe drzewo. *'Strzała Zniszczenia' — ta strzała została wyrzeźbiona z gałęzi zerwanej z Drzewa Żalu. Grot wykonany jest z ciernia, a samą powierzchnię strzały pokrywają spiralne wzory. Po trafieniu nią w przeciwnika jego siły życiowe natychmiast ulatują. *'Jagodowe wino' — ten odurzający napój uwarzono z jagód z magicznego drzewa. Jego moc jest tak silna, że wystarczy zaledwie jeden jego kubek, by uzyskać wymagany efekt. Ariel używa go do leczenia siebie i rannych sojuszników. *'Serce Athel Loren' — ten magiczny kamień reprezentuje więź, która łączy Ariel z Athel Loren. Chroni on ją przed efektami wrogich zaklęć. Źródła Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves Warhammer Invasion Kategoria:Bohaterowie Leśnych Elfów Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Wybrańcy